Pre-School Favourites
|re-release date = |running time = 27 minutes 35 minutes|catalogue number = 94572|rating = |image1 = 51wdJAvkJ6L. SY445 .jpg}}Pre-School Favourites was released by Tempo Kids Club in 11th February 1991 and it got re-released by Tempo Kids Club on 24th August 1992. Episodes * Spot Goes Splash - Spot's antics cause him to get rather wet when he plays with his friends on a rainy day. * Wimpole Village: The Zoo - Lucky Dennis Letterleaver, the postman, wins a day trip for four to go to the zoo. But there is trouble in store when the twins accidently let a parrot out of its cage. * Bump Has a Funny Day - Munch the tortoise plays some tricks on Bump, leaving him a little bit confused. * Will Quack Quack: Atchoo! - Will Quack Quack's mother is ill in bed. Will and his friends decide to help out, but a funny way to cure a cook! Episodes * Spot Goes Splash - Spot's antics cause him to get rather wet when he plays with his friends on a rainy day. * Wimpole Village: The Zoo - Lucky Dennis Letterleaver, the postman, wins a day trip for four to go to the zoo. But there is trouble in store when the twins accidently let a parrot out of its cage. * Bump Has a Funny Day - Munch the tortoise plays some tricks on Bump, leaving him a little bit confused. * Will Quack Quack: Atchoo! - Will Quack Quack's mother is ill in bed. Will and his friends decide to help out, but a funny way to cure a cook! Video in the Tempo Kids Club trailer Tempo Kids Club pre-school trailer (1991) *Babar: The Show Must Go On *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Some Like It Hot *Pre-School Favourites: featuring Spot, Wimpole Village, Bump and Will Quack Quack *The Shoe People: The Missing Jumble and Other Stories *Paddington Bear Goes to School *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Lucy Loves Schroeder *The Herbs: The Birthday Party/Tarragon and the Eggs *Huxley Pig Goes Camping Tempo Kids Club trailer Part 1 (1991) *The Original Adventures of SuperTed: Trouble in Space and SuperTed's Dream *The New Adventures of The Care Bears: The Magic Lamp *Dennis by Hank Ketcham: It's Magic Time *My Little Pony: Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt *The Adventures of Tube Mice: The Riddle and Other Stories *Jem: Music is Magic *Fireman Sam: Safe with Sam Tempo Kids Club pre-school trailer (1992) *Babar: The Show Must Go On *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Some Like It Hot *Paddington Bear Goes to School *Pre-School Favourites: featuring Spot, Wimpole Village, Bump and Will Quack Quack *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Lucy Loves Schroeder *The Herbs: The Birthday Party/Tarragon and the Eggs *Huxley Pig Goes Camping Trailers and info *The Tempo Kids Club pre-school trailer from 1991 with clips from "Babar", "Chorlton and the Wheelies", "Spot", "Will Quack Quack", "Bump", "Wimpole Village", "The Shoe People", "Paddington Bear Goes to School", "Charlie Brown and Snoopy", "The Herbs" and "Huxley Pig". *The Tempo Kids Club trailer 1 from 1991 with clips from "SuperTed", "Care Bears", "Dennis the Menace", "My Little Pony", "Tube Mice" "Jem" and "Fireman Sam". Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Tempo Kids Club Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:Spot Category:Wimpole Village Category:Bump Category:Will Quack Quack Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:Timbo (Wimpole Village Narrator) Category:Simon Cadell (Bump Narrator) Category:Myfanwy Talog (Will Quack Quack Narrator) Category:Videola Ltd Category:CMTB Animation Category:S4C Category:King Rollo Films Category:Siriol Animation Category:VHS videos with Tempo Kids Club UK VHS advert from 1991 (Pre-School) Category:VHS videos with Tempo Kids Club UK VHS advert from 1991